


Fireworks

by Harlow92



Series: Confused for the Holidays [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Cas Pouts, Cas Sees Fireworks, Cas with Sparklers, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is a Little Shit, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fourth of July, Holding Hands, Holidays, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mary Defends Cas, Mary Ships It, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlow92/pseuds/Harlow92
Summary: Dean tries to make Cas’s first big Fourth of July one to remember but ends up messing it up in the process.





	Fireworks

Fireworks

“Dean, what are these?” Cas asked holding up a cheap box of fireworks. He looked at them with confusion as he tried to decipher what they did from reading the box.

“He’s foreign,” Dean shrugged at the cashier who was staring at Cas like he had lost his mind. “Well, Cas, every year we celebrate America’s independence the best way we know how, light shit up.” Dean said gleefully as he grabbed the box from Cas and looked at the contents.

“You got any good ones,” Dean asked the cashier who shook his head. “Ehh, what the hell?” Dean said before throwing them down so they could be rung up with the other groceries. 

“Are you going to ‘light shit up’ tonight?” Cas asked, doing air quotations. 

“No man, we have to wait till the 4th, that’s when we celebrate.” Dean smiled and grabbed the bags of groceries in one hand and Cas’s hand in the other. 

When they got into the car, Cas pulled the box of fireworks out of the bag and stared at them with caution. Dean smiled as he glanced at him studying the names of each one.

“Sammy and I used to play chicken with firecrackers.” Dean laughed as he thought about lighting one and throwing it down at it each others shoes, whoever jumped away lost. 

“That sounds, uhh, well it doesn’t sound like fun.” Cas said thoughtfully as he stared at Dean with a perplexed look.

“Well Cas, we wanted to be manly and we thought we were bad ass.” Dean said smiling at the memory.

“You guys hunted the supernatural... and you thought throwing firecrackers at each other would make you ‘bad ass’?” Cas said with confusion lacing his voice.

“Don’t ruin it Cas.” Dean held up his hand to which Cas just shrugged. 

“I don’t see why we have to wait.” Cas said in an almost pouty voice. Dean smiled and looked over at him, the angel still held the box of fireworks in his hand but he had now averted his gaze out the window. 

Dean couldn’t make of sense of where they found their relationship now. He had spent many nights trying to figure out what he had done to finally end up at this point in his life, but he figured whatever it was must have been good. Not that he was complaining, walking hand in hand with Cas was the best feeling in the world.

They had finally acknowledged their relationship publicly, well as publicly as they could. Sam knew and so did Mary and, to Dean’s surprise, nobody was surprised. There were only a few small changes that were made, like Sam rode in the back of the car now when they went on trips and when they were watching TV Dean would rest an arm across Cas’s shoulder while the angel leaned into the hunter’s side. Mostly it was the same, just a little more peaceful.

Cas came home more often, the pretense of him staying in another room was gone though. He would go straight to Dean’s room each night he was there, and sometimes when he stayed up late, Sam could hear the soft moans that made him turn beet red and run to his room like a child. 

Mostly it was just simple, and to Dean, simple felt like a breath of fresh air.

“Cas remember the mistletoe and how it didn’t make sense?” Dean paused and waited for the nod that Cas gave him. “Well this is like that, fireworks are for the Fourth of July, and we’re getting pretty close to it so you’ll just need to have patience.” 

“I used up all my patience waiting for you.” Cas muttered and Dean laughed easily as he pulled up to the bunker. He grabbed Cas’s hand to stop him from getting out and moved so he was closer to the angel.

“I promise this will be worth wait.” Dean said before leaning in and kissing Cas tenderly on his pouting lips. When he pulled away the angel smiled at him.

“It always is.” Cas mumbled causing Dean to blush.

~

It had been two days since he bought the fireworks, two days of hell. Cas had walked around carrying the box with him staring at it longingly. He sighed whenever he was near Dean and looked pointedly at the box. At first it was cute, but after the thirtieth time it was starting to grate on Dean’s nerves. 

“Dean, honey, why don’t you just light the damn things for him?” Mary asked as Dean sat in the kitchen chewing a mouthful of food.

“Because Mom, we have to wait until the fourth. That’s just the way it is, and just cause Cas is being childish about it doesn’t mean I’m going to give in.” Dean said resolutely as Cas walked into the kitchen.

“Well, I’m so sorry to have bothered you with my childishness.” Cas spat and walked off. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“Seriously, what the hell is his deal?” Dean asked rhetorically and was answered with a glaring Mary.

“All I’m going to say is you have bigger battles to fight than lighting some stupid fireworks early.” Mary scolded before walking after Cas. 

The rest of the day was spent in silence. Dean didn’t see Cas at all and he was sure if he did the angel would just shoot daggers through his head. He didn’t understand why Cas couldn’t just wait. The holiday was coming up and he wanted the angel’s first fourth to be amazing. 

When he went to bed he became annoyed that Cas wasn’t there, nor he did join Dean when he sent a text asking the angel when he was going to come to bed. He spent most of the night tossing and turning.

~ 

Cas laid on the bed that used to be his when he heard the door opening. He looked up to see Dean and was instantly annoyed again, so he did what any billion year old angel would do and rolled over pulling his blanket over his head.

“Babe, I’m sorry.” Cas could barely hear Dean’s whisper but he could feel the dip in his mattress signaling that the hunter had sat down. Next thing he knew he felt a hand on his back rubbing gently.

“I’ve been a dick and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you childish.” Dean said again as he laid next to Cas and wrapped his arm around him.

Cas would never admit it to Dean, but it felt weird being without him all night. He was relieved to feel the steady pressure of the hunter’s arm around him again.

“I don’t get what the big deal is.” Cas muttered as he burrowed deeper under the covers.

“You’re right, it shouldn’t have been but I made it that, but I have something to show you.” Dean said as he started pulling the covers back from Cas’s face.

“What time is it?” Cas asked as he peaked out at Dean. 

“It’s 3, couldn’t sleep.” The hunter shrugged and placed a small kiss on the back of Cas’s neck.

“Dean, what if I don’t want to get up?” Cas whined as he went to cover his face again but found Dean blocking him from doing it.

“Cas, you don’t sleep.” Dean said sarcastically. Cas laughed and rolled over so he was facing Dean.

“Yes, but I rather like laying in bed.” He laughed. Dean smiled and moved his hand so he could trace Cas’s face with his knuckles, noting how blue his eyes looked before bending his neck as kissing Cas softly on the lips. 

“You can lay in bed with me, were you belong, after I show you this,” Dean whispered and kissed him slowly, dragging out the kiss as he moved his hand to Cas’s ass and squeezed. He laughed when Cas yelled and swatted at his hand, breaking their lips apart. “How does that sound?” He said, still quiet as he brought his forehead to rest on Cas’s. 

“Sounds good.” Cas mumbled as he nodded his head. 

Dean sat up and watched as Cas stood with the blankets still wrapped around him. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. Dean loved it.

Eventually they both made it to the roof of the bunker. There was a lawn chair set up with the box fireworks and a lighter laying it. Dean grabbed the items quickly and sat Cas down before asking Cas to choose which one he wanted to go off first.

They stayed on the cement roof in the early hours of the morning for what felt like forever. Dean would light a firework and laugh as Cas told him to run. 

Cas would watch each firework, seeming to enjoy every one, and Dean would watch Cas. The angel asked to light a firecracker, unearthing himself from his cocoon. When the thing was lit he promptly threw it Dean’s feet and laughed when the hunter yelled and jumped out of the way.

“I don’t have shoes on Cas!” Dean exclaimed.

“I guess that it settles it then, you’re a chicken.” Cas shrugged before shrieking when Dean ran up on him and grabbed his sides.

“Dean, I am an Angel of the Lord. Stop this at once!” He exclaimed trying to keep from laughing as Dean tickled him.

“Not so tough are we now, ‘Mr. Angel of the Lord?’” Dean said mockingly as he laughed. Cas pried his hands off and smacked him in the chest before bending over and catching his breath.

“I’m too old for this.” He somberly before smiling at Dean, his eyes crinkling. 

“Yeah you are,” Dean smirked and wrapped his arms around Cas hugging him tightly. “Oh, we’ve got one more.” Dean said excitedly.

He walked over to the box and grabbed a sparkler before making his way back to Cas. He handed it to the angel and grabbed the lighter out of his pocket.

“You’re going to love this.” Dean smiled as he lit it and watched the sparks start flying out the firework. Cas jumped at first, but soon began swinging it around making large swooping motions with his hand.

Dean watched as awe filled the angel’s face. He found it endearing how amazed his angel was with the smallest things. He knew that Cas had seen some large events in his life time, events that changed the path of the world, and yet something so small as a sparkler had him looking like a child on Christmas morning. When it ran out Cas smiled at Dean and walked over to him.

“Are there more of those?” Cas asked excitedly.

“There’s a few more.” Dean answered as he grabbed the rest out of the box and handed another to Cas.

“Are you going to light one for yourself?” Cas asked as he waited for Dean to light the one he was holding.

“Nah, I’ve got the best show in the house.” He smiled before leaning in and kissing Cas quickly on the cheek.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas said as he looked his hunter in the eyes and tried to portray all the emotion this man gave him in one look. Dean just smiled back at him and lit the sparkler.

Later, when they lay in bed, Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest, listening to the hunter’s steady beat. Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas tightly so there was no where for him to go, not that he wanted to.

“So you celebrate this every year?” Cas asked curiously. 

“Hmm.” The hunter nodded his head, already half asleep even though the sun had already started to come up.

“That seems.. odd.” Cas traced circles into Dean’s bare chest as he lay thinking.

“Hey Dean?” Cas whispered, hoping the man was still awake.

“Yeah babe?” He said, barely intelligible.

“Can we get more sparklers?” Cas asked curiously.

“I’ll buy you all the damn sparklers in the world.” Dean muttered before letting out a soft snore. Cas smiled and began his nightly routine of counting Dean’s freckles.


End file.
